


For the time being we are fugitives

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes you have to lay low





	

He knew Kakashi smoked but it was different seeing it like this somehow. He was more relaxed. At ease here and almost uncaring as he lit up. considering everything they had been through for the past month seeing an almost indulgent looking Kakashi kept Naruto’s interest.

It was almost enough to make him forget about his own situation. Almost but not enough. At the bottom of his stomach he still thought about what they had fled from. The situation that had been getting catastrophic when they left.

The bitter smell drifted to his nose and Naruto wrinkled his nose and turned away from Kakashi and clenched his fingers on the bed sheets. They were soft just like this place. Paradise with green as far as the eye could see. Even with the buildings and obvious civilization. The civilization seemed to blend with nature.

“Relax.” Kakashi murmured from where he sat on the edge of the bed. “We’re safe here.”

“I know that.” Naruto mumbled as he shoved his head into the pillow. He inhaled and felt safe. “Where did you get that anyway? You didn’t have that when we were on the plane. The boat either.”

“This is a little easier to come by down here.” Kakashi chuckled. Naruto pried his face from the pillow to consider Kakashi. His one eye was looking at him in amusement. “I bought it here.”

“Did you not forget about the stuff we just ran from?” Naruto demanded. “Think about it for a second.”

“But this is nice too.” Kakashi inhaled slowly and his sigh when he exhaled bordered on pornographic. “This is nice stuff.”

“Only you would use the opportunity to buy weed.” Naruto snorted as he shoved his face back into the pillow.

“Don’t worry.” Kakashi patted his back gently. “I consider protecting you my biggest priority.”

“And yet you sneak off and buy weed.” Naruto mumbled. “Did you forget already?”

“How could I?” Kakashi asked softly. “We’re far from home and my last standing order was from your father to protect you until this blows over.”

“How the hell can this blow over.” Naruto dragged his face out the pillow again and rolled out the bed. His feet hit cool tiles and he sighed as he padded to the window. His upbringing had him standing to the side as he peered outside. They had an ocean view and he could not see anything besides the trees and the pool below. “This feels like a fucking vacation Kakashi.”

“Well we are the one place people wouldn’t expect you to be hidden.” Kakashi mused. “And this place is close to where your godfather’s villa is. We can’t go there in case they are watching it.”

“I never thought this would be how I got to the Caribbean.” Naruto snorted as he continued to stare outside. The amount of blue and green…it was haunting.

“If it makes you feel better you aren’t missing anything if you stay indoors.” Kakashi smoke up. “We’re here in the wrong season. No festivals.”

“I don’t need a festival.” Naruto said softly. “I’m worried about Dad.”

“I know.” Kakashi got up and Naruto felt the man stand behind him. “Me as well but the rest of my team is there.” Naruto relaxed in Kakashi’s embrace as the man hugged him from behind. “They’ll clean up those idiots and we will be heading back to Japan before you know it.”

“But it happened so fast.” Naruto muttered. His fingers clenched o the curtains and slid down a little bit. “People will die Kakashi.”

“That’s the fate of those who live the way we do.” Kakashi breathed. “And after Minato retires and you succeed it will be you giving the orders and running things.” Kakashi placed his cigarette on the sill and Naruto watched it for a few seconds. “Everything will be fine. If your Dad gets involved, it’ll be over quick enough and when your godfather gets back from Taiwan this will look like a cruel joke.”

“I hope Tsunade and Orochimaru get set loose on those bastards.” Naruto hissed as Kakashi hummed a response and pressed his fingers against Naruto’s hips. “It’ll teach those idiots a lesson.”

“That’s the spirit.” Kakashi pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. “My bloodthirsty successor.”

“Kakashi.” Naruto’s breath hitched as Kakashi’s hand eased up to tease his shirt down.

“We can take it easy because my job is to keep you safe.” Kakashi’s voice was cool and controlled. “And in case you forgot. Sasuke’s house got hit as well. He and Itachi will be on the rampage.”

Naruto snorted as he thought about his best friend and his best friend’s brother’s reactions. “The streets will flow with blood won’t it.” He murmured.

“And the river with be filled with many men.” Kakashi reassured. “We don’t do these sort of things lightly. They came after us so we won’t hold back. We protect our family and our friends.” A soft kiss to the side of his neck that made Naruto’s eyes flutter shut. “And our lovers. We don’t take these sort of things lightly.”

“Exactly.” Naruto whispered. “Don’t get hurt Kakashi.”

“Well I can’t say anything to that.” Kakashi laughed against his neck. “But I can say I won’t be reckless. You’re too precious to me.”

“We’ll make it home.” Naruto promised. “And if Dad hasn’t got back the shipment we’ll get it back.”

“That’s a good boy.” Kakashi sounded amused and proud. “We’ll make a successor out of you yet. In fact, I think you’ll be the best we’ve ever had.” A kiss to his neck again and his shirt was slid off him where it dropped onto the floor. “And I’m the luckiest because I get to stay at your side for it.”

Even though his Dad had ordered for Kakashi to carry him away, Naruto still felt as though Kakashi was his. Maybe it was the way the man had stayed by him even when he had other things to do. The way he encouraged him as he trained. Or maybe Kakashi felt like his because he had been the one to break Kakashi’s iron resolve to the amusement of his father.

Whenever he became head of the group he knew he would be taking Kakashi with him. No matter that he was far from home now. This was a small hiccup. Soon he would be back home, the successor to the seat. But for now, this could be their vacation. Or honeymoon.

“Did you know we can get temporary tattoos in town?” Kakashi murmured in his ear and even as his blood sang Naruto wondered how he had landed a man that knew him so well.

“I’d love to carry the same mark as you.” He whispered as Kakashi guided him away from the window and back to the bed.

 


End file.
